pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Save me
Wracając ze szkoły wstąpiłem na okoliczny targ, ponieważ czasem można tam dostać fajne rzeczy za bezcen. Moją uwagę przykuł niewielki stragan z pirackimi grami video. A raczej nie tyle stragan, co sprzedawca, usilnie próbujący wcisnąć ludziom jakąś grę. Podszedłem do niego - od razu wcisnął mi w ręce niechlujnie zapakowaną płytę, na której było tylko nieudolnie narysowane markerem logo Playstation i napis "SAVE ME". "Uratuj mnie"? Nigdy o takiej grze nie słyszałem... Zapytałem gościa, na czym ta ona polega, ale on zrobił tylko przerażoną minę, po czym w mig zwinął swój stragan i uciekł. Dziwne... Ale przynajmniej miałem tę płytę za darmo, koleś zapomniał nawet, że powinienem mu zapłacić. thumb Wróciłem do domu. Matki i ojca nie było, zastałem tylko młodszego brata słuchającego muzyki. - Gdzie rodzice? - Ojciec w pracy, znów siedzi cały dzień na budowie. A matka poszła na zakupy. Cieszyłem się, praktycznie całą chatę miałem dla siebie. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju, włączyłem konsolę i wrzuciłem do niej tajemniczą płytkę "SAVE ME". Ekran zaczął dziwnie migać, a po chwili pojawił się tytuł gry. Czerwone litery na czarnym tle wyglądały tak, jakby były napisane krwią, a muzyka lecąca z głośników nie była zbyt przyjemna. Wszedłem w menu gry. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, składało się ono tylko z jednej opcji "Start". Potem zobaczyłem napis "Pozostałe życia: 4". Zaintrygowało mnie to, że wszystkie napisy w grze, oprócz tytułu, były w języku polskim. POZIOM 1. Postać gracza znajdowała się na placu budowy. Celem misji było zdobycie sejfu z pieniędzmi znajdującego się na samym szczycie bardzo wysokiego rusztowania. Skojarzyło mi się to z moim ojcem - nienawidził pracować, marzył tylko o ogromnej kasie... Zresztą samo miejsce akcji gry też mi się wydawało znajome - mój ojciec pracował na budowie po drugiej stronie ulicy. Największy szok jednak przeżyłem, gdy zobaczyłem postać, którą miałem sterować. Wyglądała zupełnie jak mój ojciec! Ten wąsik, okulary, charakterystycznie zadarty nos, tatuaż z orientalnymi motywami na prawym ramieniu... Zacząłem grę. Postać żwawo i sprawnie wspinała się na kolejne poziomy rusztowania. Wydawało się to proste - jeszcze tylko kilka pięter dzieliło mnie od zdobycia sejfu. Nagle w grze zerwał się silny wiatr. Poziom trudności podskoczył ostro w górę. Niestety, rusztowanie nie wytrzymało naporu wiatru i zawaliło się na ziemię. Postać w grze straciła swoje pierwsze życie. Po chwili za oknem usłyszałem potworny łomot. Wyjrzałem na zewnątrz sprawdzić co się dzieje. Na budowie naprzeciwko widać było ogromny tuman kurzu, stertę gruzu, jakieś pręty... Słychać było głośne krzyki... Mój ojciec akurat wstawiał okna na wysokości siódmego piętra budowanego bloku, gdy całe rusztowanie przechyliło się i runęło na ziemię. Nie miał najmniejszej szansy, żeby to przeżyć... Byłem w szoku. Nagle usłyszałem za sobą dziwny odgłos, jakby ktoś pisał na maszynie. Na ekranie telewizora pojawiały się napisy: "Masz jeszcze trzy szanse, aby ich uratować. Możesz wyłączyć grę, ale wtedy zginiecie wszyscy od razu. Razem z tobą. Czy chcesz kontynuować?" Trzęsąc się ze strachu wróciłem do konsoli i wybrałem opcję "Tak". POZIOM 2. Według wyświetlanego na ekranie opisu, należało iść cały czas przed siebie, walcząc z przeciwnikami. Czyli po prostu klasyczna nawalanka. I znów przeżyłem szok po ujrzeniu postaci... Kobieta, którą sterowałem wyglądała jak moja matka! Ta gra jest przeklęta... OK, idziemy... Akcja gry rozgrywała się na ulicach jakiegoś dużego miasta. Pierwszy przeciwnik padł po dwóch ciosach. Pojawiło się kilku następnych, jednak również oni dostali tęgie lanie. Końcówka etapu miała miejsce w wąskiej, ciemnej uliczce, gdzie czekał główny przeciwnik - zamaskowany bandzior uzbrojony w nóż. Walczyłem z nim do upadłego, jednak skubany był o wiele szybszy i zwinniejszy. Nagle zaszedł moją postać od tyłu, powalił ją na ziemię i po krótkiej szamotaninie wbił nóż w serce. Wtem do pokoju wpadł mój brat, cały zapłakany. - Mama nie żyje! Jacyś bandyci napadli ją na uli... Nie dokończył, ponieważ zobaczył na ekranie scenę śmierci bohatera gry. Na ten widok nogi mu się ugięły w kolanach i zemdlał w progu mojego pokoju. Ocuciłem go i znów usłyszałem dźwięk maszyny do pisania. Patrzyliśmy razem na pojawiający się na ekranie tekst: "Zostały ci już tylko dwie szanse. Pamiętaj... Gdy przerwiesz, zginiecie wszyscy. Grasz dalej?" - Nie graj w to! Ta gra nas wszystkich wykończy! Ja jednak postanowiłem spróbować dalej. POZIOM 3. Opis wskazywał na grę podobną do klasycznego "Froggera". Należało przedostać się z jednej strony autostrady na drugą, uważając na pędzące samochody. Zrobiłem zbliżenie na bohatera tej misji - to był mój brat... Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go aż tak przerażonego. Wybiegł z pokoju wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy i uciekł z domu. Ja tymczasem zacząłem grę - może chociaż jego uda mi się uratować... Udało mi się bez problemu przejść przez pierwszy pas autostrady. Na drugim niewiele brakowało, a wpadłbym pod szybko jadący wóz sportowy. Trzeci, czwarty, piąty... Cholera, te samochody jadą coraz szybciej! Spociłem się, moje palce już ledwo wyrabiały... Niestety. Na ostatnim pasie postać weszła wprost pod koła tira. Byłem załamany, obawiałem się najgorszego... Zza okna rozległ się odgłos pisku opon, a potem huk. Bałem się wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Gdy już się trochę opanowałem, moim oczom ukazał się przerażający widok... Na poboczu stała ciężarówka z włączonymi światłami awaryjnymi, a na środku ulicy leżały niemalże przecięte na pół zwłoki mojego brata. Leżał w ogromnej kałuży krwi. Tego już było za wiele. Zacząłem płakać. Już miałem wyłączyć tę cholerną grę, gdy nagle znów usłyszałem odgłos maszyny do pisania. "Nie udało ci się ich uratować. Ale masz jeszcze jedną, ostatnią szansę. Zapamiętaj tylko, że po wyłączeniu gry od razu zginiesz. Grasz dalej?" Miałem już tego dość, moje nerwy już były na wyczerpaniu... Jednak ostatkiem sił podszedłem do konsoli i wybrałem "Tak". POZIOM 4. Ostatnie zadanie polegało na rozwaleniu skrzyń znajdujących się w pewnym starym domu i zebranie ukrytych w nich przedmiotów. Tym razem postać w grze była moim lustrzanym odbiciem. Przełknąłem ślinę i zacząłem grać. Bohater gry znalazł się w opuszczonym, zrujnowanym domu. Było ciemno, wszędzie łaziły pająki i inne robactwo, słychać było też jakiś niski, mocno zniekształcony głos. Nie zrozumiałem co on mówi , wyraźnie można było usłyszeć jedynie moje imię. Zobaczyłem przed sobą pierwszą skrzynię. Rozwaliłem ją i zebrałem ukryte monety. Im dalej szedłem, tym więcej takich skrzyń było, ale - co dziwne - ten zniekształcony głos stawał się coraz bardziej intensywny. Doszedłem do drzwi z tabliczką "Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność". Wszedłem. Zapadła głucha cisza, głosy ustały, a drzwi za mną same się zamknęły. Byłem uwięziony, nie wiedziałem co mam robić. Po chwili zobaczyłem na ekranie dwa paski energii, podpisane GRACZ i WRÓG. Dziwne... Jedyne co widziałem w tym momencie, to mój bohater na czarnym tle. Wtem rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask i zobaczyłem, jak niewyraźna, biała postać ze świecącymi czerwonymi oczami pędzi w stronę mojego wirtualnego odbicia. Nie zdążyłem nic zrobić - biały stwór złapał mojego bohatera i go udusił. Mój pasek energii spadł do zera. Na ekranie pojawiły się dziwne zakłócenia. Nie słyszałem już odgłosu maszyny do pisania, zamiast tego do moich uszu docierały coraz głośniejsze dźwięki kroków, które nagle ustały. Odwróciłem się - za mną stała biała, niewyraźna postać ze świecącymi, czerwonymi oczami... Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie